warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial and Duty
Trial and Duty Episode Five, Season Three, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Trial and Duty We lag behind the prisoners, not really in the mood for celebrating. I watch as they cross the line between poor and Beauty. “Guess that’s it,” I mumble. “No, it’s not,” a snarl freezes me in my tracks. Slowly, I turn and find myself facing Shadowfang’s angry yellow eye. “I can’t believe you did that.” He spits out, his fur bushed up in disgust. “Everyone keeps saying that,” I square my shoulders, “but I don’t think you understand my position.” “You’re right,” Shadowfang eyes me, “I really don’t. You and your squad think you’re so high up because you passed the Assessment. Well guess what, If you wanted to be a true rebel you wouldn’t have destroyed that camp.” “Look,” I say impatiently, “We had no choice. Our positions are valuable and you know it. Now, if you would excuse us--” “I’m not done.” All around us, rebels pop out and surround us. I grit my teeth. “I could call those prisoners I just released. Those prisoners you and your rebels are so afraid of and unleash them--” Shadowfang’s leering face makes me pause. “Amberfrost,” Snowflare nudges me, “the prisoners are gone.” I swallow. “We should have stayed with them,” I swear. The general takes a step forward and I hiss. “Well?” I demand, “What do you want with us?” “I want to put an end to your reign,” he replies swiftly, “One less squad of rebels won’t hurt me, especially if they’re obeying Redstar.” I bite my lip in frustration but I don’t protest as Shadowfang’s rebels usher us towards the rebels’ underground hideout. They don’t bother blindfolding us as we already know how to get there. “Mirsha,” Shadowfang snaps, “take Laura and inform our generals that they must be alert for the band of prisoners we caught three moons ago.” When Shadowfang first got kicked out… The rogue, who must have joined the rebels due to the Beauty’s reluctance of accepting rogues, leads Laura (I’m not used to her new name…) inside first before we follow. I’m surprised to see Rainstorm stop Shadowfang. “What are you doing, general?” She doesn’t glance at us. “Dragging these worthless scums for redemption.” Shadowfang snarls, “And you’re in my way.” Hawkpelt hisses and lunges for Shadowfang but one of the rebels roughly shoves him back. Rainstorm doesn’t bat an eyelash. “Why do you need to take them in for redemption?” She frowns, “Amberfrost and the others are on our side.” “Get out of my way,” Shadowfang flattens his ears, “You’re lucky I’m sheltering you here, Rainstorm. If you continue to question my orders, I’ll consider kicking you out.” The gray she-cat doesn’t back down. “I’m sorry but we won’t win a war with your attitude. And if I recall correctly, you aren’t the leader of the rebellion.” “No leader will tolerate your attitude either,” Shadowfang sneers, “Now step aside.” Rainstorm narrows her eyes. “Your position isn’t high enough to drop this squad in prison. You have to have a trial.” Shadowfang’s eye flashes with anger but he growls. “Fine, we’ll have a trial.” With that, he shoves Rainstorm aside and stalks ahead. Snowflare hisses in anger. “What is wrong with him It’s as if he thinks he’s kind of the world.” “That’s Shadowfang for you,” one of the rebels mutters. I glance at him in surprise but another rebel nudges him meaningfully. “That’s the third evidence we’ve gotten that Shadowfang isn’t well liked.” I murmur to Brownhare. He nods tersely. “I wonder why.” “It’s not hard to imagine why these cats don’t like Shadowfang,” Brownhare snorts, “that cat goes too far with his power.” I stay silent as we trek through the underground tunnels. Shadowfang opens up a bramble screen and jerks his head in. “Get in,” he bares his teeth. Snowflare bares her teeth back before someone pushes her in. Lionclaw hops in after her in concern. Hawkpelt follows more slowly with Appleleaf, Finchwing, and Scarlet. Brownhare lingers at my side before stalking inside. I raise my head and glare at Shadowfang. “I don’t think you realize what you’re doing.” “Get in,” Shadowfang narrows his eye. I stare him down for another second before stepping inside. Shadowfang tells one of the rebels to remain inside and closes the bramble screen. “Funny,” Snowflare glowers at our guard, “without any restraints, I could easily tear this guard’s throat.” The rebel pales visibly but doesn’t reply. “That would place us in rebel prison for sure,” Appleleaf rolls her eyes. Snowflare curls her lip. “It’d be worth it,” she mutters darkly. Lionclaw frowns but the white she-cat blatantly ignores him. While Lionclaw tries to calm Snowflare down, I focus on the problem at paw. “Well, this trial is going to be utterly unfair since we did destroy a prized prison camp.” Scarlet looks nervous. “Well, we need to somehow report to Redstar about this.” She reminds. I turn to the scarred she-cat, whose blue eyes wavered. “Who would Shadowfang let out under these circumstances?” I frown. Scarlet hesitates. “I think I can talk him into letting me go report if we do get found guilty. I’m not even officially part of your squad.” I nod slowly. “Only if we get found guilty,” I agree. But my friends’ silence echo my fear. We are going to be found guilty because we went against Shadowfang’s orders to preserve our position in the Beauty. ~ Rainstorm waited impatiently in front of Shadowfang’s den. “When are you going to come out?” She hissed, her claws digging into the dirt. After what seemed like ages, Shadowfang strolled out. “You wanted to talk to me?” His one eye is filled with menace. “When is the trial?” She demanded. Shadowfang regarded her with thinly veiled disgust. “Any why do you care?” “Because they are my friends and unlike you, I care about them!” Rainstorm glared at the black tom. “I just want to know when the trials are.” “Three days for now,” Shadowfang spat out, “but nothing you do will work. They will be found guilty and marched off as prisoners.” Rainstorm whirled around and began running. She could hear Shadowfang shouting words at her but she ignored them. She had one goal in mind and that was to save her friends. ~ The trial starts out almost in a frenetic way. Rebels fill the cavern with us seated at the front, facing Shadowfang (the only judge). Accusing shouts ring out but I can’t decipher any real words. Then Shadowfang started his boring speech and everyone’s energy began dying down. “This is pathetic,” Snowflare hisses, “Shadowfang is the only judge?” None of us replies. Shadowfang finally finishes, “…and in conclusion, I declare these cats as traitors who must be held as prisoners.” For a horrible moment, nobody argues. “Wait! I object,” Rainstorm thrusts her way out. She sees Shadowfang and snorts. “This is an unjust trial. You are the only judge and nobody is even listening to you.” Shadowfang glowers at the gray she-cat but she doesn’t back down. “I have cats who want to protest against your decisions. Your leadership just isn’t right.” “How dare you--” Someone else steps forward. “She is right. You’ve always made decisions without consulting us as Fire had. You are not a proper leader.” “Just a general,” someone snorts. Whispers undulate through the crowds. Shadowfang looks furious. “Be quiet!” He roars, “I am your chosen leader by Fire himself. If you disagree with my rule, I demand that you bring it up with Fire.” Duskheart and Silverfrost step up next. I hear Brownhare suck in his breath next to me. I wrap my tail around him. “We believe you are making a terrible decision,” Duskheart says firmly, “this squad has risked their lives many times to help our cause and one mistake shouldn’t cost them their status and lives.” Silverfrost is a soft, gentle spirit next to her mate. “We chose once to save their lives when you refused to. We know they would do well for the rebels. Are you going to throw that all away?” “You’re both back, aren’t you?” Shadowfang dismisses nonchalantly. Duskheart narrows his eyes. “You had nothing to do with that. Amberfrost and this squad came back for us and risked their lives for that rescue mission.” “Kindness is something a true leader should possess!” Someone calls out. Shadowfang unsheathes his claws. “Kindness means giving in. I will be a stoic and perfect leader when facing the Beauty. Fire saw that in me. If you doubt my rule you can step away and leave.” Several cats actually stand and leave the cavern. Shadowfang is speechless for a moment and Rainstorm calls out. “All for Amberfrost and her squad’s release!” Shouts of approval ring out in the cavern. Shadowfang’s eye is wide with surprise. The dark look in it seems to presage dark omens for the rebels’ downfall. I can’t let him bring them down. “I understand your opinions but they let notorious prisoners go. They must be punished.” Shadowfang raises his head, “I find them guilty.” Protests come from the crowd but Shadowfang’s guards usher us out towards what I would assume is prison camp. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty